oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf Skullball
Werewolf Skullball is an activity that trains Agility. To gain entrance, you must have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest and be wearing a Ring of Charos. The course is near Canifis in Morytania. Although it is due east of the city, swamps block the direct route. Instead, it can be reached by going south-east of Mazchna the Slayer Master, who can be found northeast of Canifis. Leeches are in this area and are aggressive to players under level 105. The entrance to the werewolf courses is a small, ruined hut in the swamp. (The Werewolf Agility Course is also located here.) A Werewolf guards the hut; just open the trapdoor and he will speak to you. If you are wearing the ring, it deceives him into thinking you are a werewolf and he lets you in. File:WAC_entrance.png|Entrance to the course File:WAC_werewolf_ring.png|Guard, if wearing Ring of Charos File:WAC_werewolf_no_ring.png|Guard, if not wearing Ring of Charos Once inside, speak to the Skullball Boss to start a game of Skullball. It's a kind of progressive football, except for the fact that your ball is actually a skull. The faster you shoot the skull through each of 10 different goals, the more experience you'll gain. There are 3 options that you can use when playing: # Tap - Moves the Skullball 1 square ahead. # Kick - Moves the Skullball 4 squares ahead. # Shoot - Moves the Skullball 10 squares ahead. You can gain 750 Agility experience if you complete the game in under 4 minutes. For every 3 seconds over 4 minutes, you'll lose about 7-8 experience. Recommended route Note: The following route is only one of many that can be taken through the course. The player may wish to experiment with alternatives. To start the activity speak to the Skullball Boss near the ladder down into the arena. The ball will come out of one of four chutes on the wall south of the first goal, but the timer doesn't start until the ball is kicked through the first goal, so the player has plenty of time to position the ball before starting the activity. Provided the player has plenty of run energy it is relatively easy to achieve the maximum experience without any planning and just simply scramble the ball to the finish line through each goal. However, the following route can be used to obtain faster lap times and therefore more experience per hour. The route can even be walked and still completed fast enough to yield maximum experience. To begin the route use the tap and kick actions to position the ball between the first arrow on the ground and the centre of the first goal. The timer doesn't start until the first goal is scored so there is no need to rush this part. Once the ball is in place the table below can then be used to guide the player through the route. The following table shows some approximate times for a lap using each method. Trivia *The skullball is indicated on the mini-map as a yellow dot, which is usually reserved for NPCs. *If you take off the ring of charos while inside, all NPCs will only say "Grrr - you don't belong in here, human!" and not let you use the courses. *If you take off the ring of charos while inside after starting the game, the skullball trainers will not cheer you on but say "Humans play skullball worse than puppies!" and when you complete the course the last skullball trainer will say "The humans scored!" (You will still gain the same experience) Category:Agility